Mine
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: A sequel to Yes, Miss Lockhart! It's been a year since Sora and Tifa's break up. And Tifa still has a yearning desire for Sora, but how does she do about these feelings? Sora/Tifa. Soft Lemon.


It's been a year since Sora and Tifa had stopped dating. They lost the feelings they had for each other and moved on to better things. Tifa had began to see Cloud, while Sora and Kairi got together. Everything seemed to be okay. Until Tifa's longing desire for Sora had began to build. It all started in Radiant Garden. Sora was visiting the world just to see what everyone's been up to, Donald and Goofy accompanied with him. Meanwhile, Tifa was one of Radiant Garden's finest guards. And she did a pretty good job of keeping the Heartless down.

Donald and Goofy were off elsewhere, when Sora had run into Tifa.

"Hey there spikes," Tifa smiled as she called out to Sora.

"Hey there Tifa!" Sora waved to the older woman. They hugged each other.

"What's been going on with you?" Tifa asked.

"Oh nothin', just doing my part to keep all of the worlds safe. It's not easy y'know." Sora chuckled. Tifa nodded.

"I hear ya, just protecting one world alone is hard enough. All these darn Heartless keep spawning outta thin air."

"Ha ha," Sora laughed. "So, how are you and Cloud doing?"

"We're good, Cloud just always being mopey. Getting that guy to smile is like trying to solve a Rubix Cube. But I digress, how's you and Kairi?"

"We're doing okay. I still can't believe I'm dating the girl I've liked every since we were kids." Sora said.

"Wow, maybe you two were meant for one another." Tifa said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah.." Sora said softly. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So, um. I gotta to Ansem's Study and give the room a sweep. Maybe if you have some time, you can stop by and we can talk some more." Tifa offered, a light blush on her face.

Sora nodded. "Yeah that sounds good. Well, Donald and Goofy are over there by the Cafe, so I'm gonna head there."

"Okay, see ya later." Tifa waved. Sora waved back and then walked off. Tifa felt a strange feeling after that. As she watched Sora walk off, there was something about his body that she hadn't noticed.

It looked slim, and had a feminine look to it. He did move around a lot and fight lots of powerful foes. That has to work off calories. But how did his body get so feminine? Tifa didn't mind it at all, she bit her bottom lip and she watched Sora walk. Memories of their relationship invaded her mind. Them kissing, teasing one another. Flashbacks of herself dominating and rubbing her hands all over Sora's body made her slightly damp inbetween her legs.

_"T-Tifa.."_

Sora's soft voice sounded in her head. Tifa shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts. She was with Cloud, there was no way she could let her actions mess that up. But deep down, she missed him. Tifa clenched her fists.

"Ugh, why..." She muttered to herself. She then trudged back to Ansem's Study.

* * *

Tifa swept quickly around the study, eagerly trying to get her job done. She tried not to think of Sora, but the thoughts kept coming. She finally gave in, she sat down behind the desk and lifted up her skirt, she began to finger herself from the outside of her panties. All she saw was Sora's half naked body on her bed. He was sweaty, and a deep red blush was present on his face. She visioned her hands trailing up his body from his erection to his chest.

_"Ooh..Sora.."_

_Sora looks away shyly, "Tifa..this is embarrasing.."_

_Tifa puts a finger to Sora's lips, "Don't worry, I won't bite.."_

Tifa breathing quickened as she visioned herself softly kissing his neck, nibbling gently at his skin. Her fingers moved quickly. She imagines Sora squirming beneath her, he pleads for her to stop, but he really doesn't want her to. Tifa rubbed herself harder. All of sudden, a knock on the door startled Tifa, and she quickly fixes herself up and stands up. Walking in was the boy she desired. Sora.

"Hey there, I took up your offer!" Sora smiled.

"I see.." Tifa said. Sora walked over to the desk and sat on top.

"Man, being a hero can be so much hard work." Sora started.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"Fighting the Heartless can be so tiring, I never really have time to rest." Sora stretched his arms, his shirt raising up just little bit, just so that Tifa could glance at Sora's toned abs. A blushed formed on her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, i hear ya.."

"Sometimes, I miss the days when i could just rest peacefully at your house."

Tifa's heart jumped, "You do?"

Sora shrugged, "Yeah, i guess. We had alot of fun times."

"Like the hot chocolate I would make during the winter times?" Tifa smiled.

"Yeah! Or the times we would spar to test eachother's strength?" Sora said.

"Mhm. Or how 'bout those tickle fights?"

Sora blushed. "I..I miss those alot."

Tifa smiled slyly. "Okay then!"

She then grabbed Sora from behind and tickled him, Sora laughed loudly. "T-TIFA!"

Tifa chuckled as she tickled the boy with all her might. Sora was helpless as he couldn't do anything. "T-Tifa! Hahaha!"

Soon after Tifa's tickling had slowed down, and now she was just slowly rubbing her hands over Sora's body. Sora blushed, "Tifa, what are you doing now?"

"Mmm..nothin'." She replied meekly.

Her hand roamed up Sora's shirt while the other one slowly eased Sora out of his jacket.

"Doesn't seem like nothing.." Sora pouted. "You're trying to...and we already have..."

Sora shook his head. "You're so wrong for this.."

Tifa rested her chin on Sora's shoulder. Her hand moved down to Sora's crotch. Where he seemed to very erect. "Looks like you don't mind any of this, do ya darlin'?"

Sora looked down at his crotch. "I-It's nothing!"

Tifa laughed, "Doesn't really seem like nothing."

"Shut up.." Sora blushed.

Tifa then proceeded to kiss Sora's neck, making him moan softly. "You're still mine spikes," Tifa softly pinched Sora's nipple. "Whether you like it or not."

"Ahhh..." Sora gasped. Tifa giggled, "You're so cute when you get turned on.."

Sora tried to resist. "No..we already have someone."

"Admit it...you missed my touch." Tifa kept caressing Sora, all while kissing him tenderly. Her other hand squeezed firmly on his clothed erection. Sora squirmed lightly. "N-no.."

Tifa licked at Sora's neck. He gasped as he felt Tifa's warm, pink tongue glide up his neck.

"Admit...It..." Tifa whispered.

Sora bit at his bottom lip, "Nnnhaa..I..."

"Hm?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

Sora sighed, "I missed it a little.."

Tifa turned Sora head towards her, to where she could access his lips and kissed him hungrily. Sora kissed back softly. Tifa licked his lips, asking for an entrance, and began to message his tongue with her own. Their tongues intertwined and connected as the kiss deepened. Sora moaned lightly. Tifa explored Sora's mouth, making him gag a little bit. Sora retracted, "I forgot how forceful you are.." Sora panted.

Tifa moved her hands down to Sora's belt buckle and messed around with it, Sora quickly put a hand on her wrist. "Don't even think about it.."

Tifa pouted, "C'mon, it's not like you're not enjoying this.."

Sora thought about it and sighed. He let Tifa unbuckled and unzip his pants, she pulled out his hard erection and began to rub it. Sora's face was fully red.

"Tifa.." he moaned. Tifa teased Sora by kissing the corner of his lips, not daring to kiss his lips, only to make him crave her more. Tifa rubbed faster.

"Don't make me cum, Tifa.."

Tifa didn't listen. She wanted him to. She rubbed even faster to speed up the process. Sora shook his head. "Stop Tifa...no!"

Tifa kissed Sora's pouting lips, her hand working faster and faster. Sora soon had no choice but to cum, so he squirt all over Tifa's hand. Sora looked at his ex, with a glare.

"I said.."

"Forgive me, Sora-chan.." Tifa giggled.

"D-Don't call me that.." Sora blushed.

Soon they heard a knock on the door. "Sora! It's Donald and Goofy! Let's get ready to head out."

Sora and Tifa scatter away from eachother. "Uh..okay! Give me a minute!" Sora said.

Sora fixed himself up and made sure he didn't look unordinary. He glanced back at Tifa. Sora captured her into a long, soft and slow kiss. Tifa rubbed Sora cheek as she kissed back. Sora broke the kiss, "Gotta go.."

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to come back to visit." Sora kissed Tifa's nose. Sora turned around to walk away. Tifa smacked Sora's ass. Sora spun around in response, a surprised look on his face.

"Your mine.." Tifa winked.

Sora rolled his eyes, and walked out of door. Tifa smiled with relief.


End file.
